


A kid's play

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Monday is Yousef's free day, he has Sana's number now and the kids from his kindergarten are performing today. Sounds like a good plan.Basically, Yousana being cute and going out on a ¿date?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am again with another Yousana fic  
> and again is a mix between texts and writing.  
> There'll be two parts of this, hope you like it

She took a moment to process everything.

Yousef had just asked her out. Yes, it was to go watch a kids play but still, he had asked her out. He had even offered to go to her house and talk with her mom.

Her mom. She had heard her on Sunday telling Elias that she didn’t like Sana and Yousef spending so much time together. She was going to freak out when Sana told her that she wanted to go out with him. And as charming as Yousef was, which was a lot, she wasn’t sure that he would be able to convince her.

After choosing carefully her outfit, something nice but not too nice so her mom wouldn’t suspect, she went to the kitchen to find her mom and Elias there. Elias, she wasn’t counting on him being there.

 

**_“Hey habibti, you look really nice today. Are you planning on going out?”_ **

So much for not wanting to make her suspect. Well done, Sana.

**_“Yeah, yeah, I was actually coming to ask you if I could go out”_ **

**_“Are you meeting Noora?”_** her mom asked

**_“Um…no, not Noora.”_ **

**_“Who then?”_ **

**_“Well…”_** Sana looked at her brother who was focused on texting someone. She didn’t feel very comfortable telling her mom her plans with him there.

**_“Sana, you know we don’t have secrets in this family. Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of your brother”_** her mom said following Sana’s look. **_“Besides, he’s not even listening, are you Elias?”_**

**_“I am listening, I just don’t really care”_** he said still looking at his phone

**_“Whatever…okay…well, I have this friend”_** Sana started **_“who works in a kindergarten”_**

**_“Okay, now I’m interested”_** Elias said putting away his phone and giving her sister all the attention, he knew exactly where this was going.

Sana gave him a death glare before continuing

**_“Yeah, well, the kids there are performing today, some kind of play. And he has a spare ticket and asked me if I wanted to go”_ **

**_“He?”_** Sana’s mom asked ** _“Who’s he? Is it Isak?”_**

**_“No, no, no, not Isak…”_** she took a deep breath trying to find the right words, when actually there was only one word that needed to be said, one name. **_“He’s…well…he’s…”_**

**_“Come on, sis! I know you can”_** Elias teased her.

**_“It’s Yousef, isn’t he?”_** her mom asked frowning

**_“Well…yeah…he is”_ **

**_“Sana…You know I like Yousef and I know he’s a good kid but…I don’t know if I want you spending so much time with you…with the whole drinking thing and so on…”_ **

**_“But mom, he doesn’t drink. He told you, the bottle wasn’t his”_ **

**_“Well, he wouldn’t tell me if it was”_ **

**_“Mom, trust me, the bottle wasn’t his. He doesn’t drink. He’s a good guy, you know him, you’ve known him for years. And we’re just friends, we’re going to watch a kids play. That’s it”_ **

**_“If it’s a plan for friends, why wouldn’t he ask Elias instead of you?”_ **

**_“’Cause Elias doesn’t like kids”_ **

**_“Neither do you Sana”_ **

**_“I like kids…sometimes”_ **

**_“I don’t know Sana…I don’t like the idea of you two being alone”_ **

**_“We won’t. There are going to be parents and teachers”_ **

**_“Sana…”_ **

**_“Would it help if he told you all of this himself? If you heard this from him?”_ **

Just as she finished her sentence, someone knocked at the door front.

**_“’Cause he’s here…”_ **

Mrs. Bakkoush took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to calm down.

**_“Elias, please, open the door”_ **

He stood up and went to the front door and opened it. In front of him there was a very nervous Yousef. He was wearing a white shirt and nice jeans and no snapback at all.

**_“Dude, what are you wearing?”_** Elias said laughing at his friend

**_“Not helping”_** Yousef said brushing past him.

He entered the kitchen followed by Elias. His eyes went straight to Sana, she looked beautiful, but that wasn’t a surprise, she always looked beautiful.

**_“Hi”_ **

**_“Hi”_** she said looking at him the same way she always did, with loving eyes.

**_“Good afternoon Mrs Bakkoush”_** Yousef said to her mom **_“I guess Sana has told you why I’m here”_**

**_“Indeed, she has and frankly Yousef I don’t think it’s a good idea”_ **

**_“I know, and I respect that but please let me try to convince you”_ **

**_“Go ahead”_** she sighed

**_“Okay..so…”_** he took a deep breath preparing to tell her the speech he had been rehearsing in his way there **_“I know you don’t like the idea of Sana and me spending time alone, but the thing is we won’t be alone. There will be a lot of adults, parents, teachers and so on. Even my aunt, she works there, so she’ll be there. The kids have worked so hard for this play and I think Sana will like it and the kids are going to love her. See, I really admire Sana as a person, I think she’s kind and strong and she’d be a perfect role model to the kids there and they could learn a lot from her, so I would love them to meet her. And she’ll be back here as soon as the play ends, we can come home straight from there. You can even call the headmaster of the kindergarten if you feel more comfortable. I just…I don’t know what else to say…but if you still don’t think it’s a good idea, like I told Sana, I’ll respect that and go alone”_**

Both Sana and her mom looked at Yousef in awe. The boy was definitely charming, the things he had said about Sana had convinced her mom without even doubt it. Still, she kept thinking about it.

**_“Come on mom, cut them some slack, you know they’re both responsible people”_** Elias said trying to help.

**_“At what time does the play start?”_** Mrs. Bakkoush asked

**_“4pm”_ **

**_“And how long is it?”_ **

**_“Not longer than an hour I guess”_ **

**_“Okay”_** she sighed **_“you can go Sana”_**

**_“Really? Thank you mom!”_** she said hugging her

**_“Thank you so much Mrs. Bakkoush”_** Yousef said

**_“You have to be here at 7pm, though”_** she told her daughter

**_“7 pm? But the play ends at 5 pm…that’s two hours”_** Sana said confused

**_“Well, the boy came all the way here to talk to your mom, the least you can do is invite him to an ice-cream after the play don’t you think?”_ **

**_“Sounds fair to me”_** Yousef said with a big smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousana go to the play and a lot of fluff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here with part 2  
> I'm so glad people liked part 1 so here's the final chapter 
> 
> I really really really hope you like this part and that I don’t disappoint you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**_“Well, this is it. This is where I work”_ **

They had just arrived at the kindergarten. There was a small stage in the playground and a lot of folding chairs for the public.

**_“It’s really nice”_ **

**_“Do you want to meet the kids?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I’d love that”_ **

 

 

Yousef led the way to the building near the stage. They entered a room where around 24 kids were talking to each other in funny costumes. There was a lot of noise, it seemed like the kids were really nervous.

 ** _“Well, is someone going to come a hug me or what?”_** Yousef said acting like he was hurt.

As soon as the kids saw him they all ran straight to him yelling his name

**_“Hey buddies! Are you excited?”_ **

**_“Yes!!”_** all the kids yelled

 ** _“Are you going to rock the stage?”_** he asked a little louder

**_“Yes!!”_ **

**_“And more important…are you going to have fun?!”_** he yelled

**_“YESS!!”_ **

**_“That’s right!! You know the most important thing is to have fun, it doesn’t matter if you do something wrong or you forget any line or song, you are here to have fun, okay?”_ **

All the kids nodded effusively.

 ** _“Yousef, who’s that?”_** one girl asked pointing at Sana who was watching the scene with a huge smile

**_“Oh that is my friend Sana. Sana, come here and say hi”_ **

She rolled her eyes but approached him and the kids.

**_“Hi kids, how are you doing?”_ **

**_“Yousef, is she the Sana you always talk about?”_** a boy with glasses asked

Sana raised an eyebrow and looked at Yousef who was blushing.

“ ** _Yeah, she is…”_** Yousef said **_“but I don’t talk about her always”_**

**_“Yes you do, you’re always saying that she’s smart and funny and…”_ ** _the little boy said counting adjectives with his fingers_

_“_ **Okay, that’s enough”** _Yousef said embarrassed_ **“does anyone want to ask Sana something?”**

Sana tried not to laugh at Yousef’s embarrassment. She was already loving these kids.

 ** _“Sana, is it true that you play basketball?”_** a blond boy asked

 ** _“Yeah, it’s true”_** she said

 ** _“Not only she plays basketball, she’s great at it”_** Yousef added

**_“So she’s smart and funny and she’s great at basketball…”_ ** _the boy with glasses started to count again_

_“ **Aleksander, dude, not helping”**_ Yousef said trying to make the boy stop.

 ** _“Can girls be better than boys at basketball?”_** one girl with a ponytail asked Sana.

 ** _“Of course we can!”_** Sana said, then she crouched to be closer to the kids **_“and do you want to know a secret? Yeah? I beat Yousef at basketball last Friday”_**

All the kids started to laugh along with Sana

 ** _“Okay, okay, enough with the laughs. Don’t forget who’s your teacher here”_** Yousef said offended

 ** _“Aw Yousef, don’t be a sore loser”_** Sana joked making the kids laugh harder **_“But listen to me kids, he’s right. The important thing is not winning or losing but having fun, okay?”_**

 ** _“But winning is more amusing that losing”_** a brunette girl said

**_“It can be, but losing is funny too. For example, when you lose you can ask the person that won to teach you to be better. That’s fun too.”_ **

**_“Ohh, I see it now. Like Yousef can ask you to teach him basketball so he can be better”_ **

**_“Exactly like that. See? Losing can be fun too.”_** She smiled at the kids and then looked up at Yousef who was standing by her with a huge smile on his face. **_“What?”_** she whispered raising her eyebrows

 ** _“Nothing”_** he whispered back still smiling. He loved seeing her like that.

She turned to the kids waiting for more questions. One girl who was dressed as a princess approached her.

 ** _“You’re very beautiful Sana”_** she said smiling

**_“Thank you, sweetie. I think you’re very beautiful too. In fact, I think all of you are very beautiful”_ **

**_“So she’s smart, and funny and great at basketball and beautiful…”_** Aleksander started to count once again.

Yousef laughed and shook his head in defeat. Then he clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention **_“Okay kids, show must go on. It’s time to start. I’ll be there in the public watching you. Just relax and have fun, okay?”_**

Sana stood up and followed him outside the building waving goodbye at the kids.

 

If someone had told her that she would be enjoying that much a kids’ play she would’ve called that someone crazy. But the truth was that the kids were amazing, they forgot some lines but carried on and improvised.

Being honest though, what she loved the most was watching Yousef laughing and smiling at the kids, he knew every single line and he even sang the songs. When the play ended everyone stood up and gave the kids a huge applause. Sana saw from the corner of her eyes how Yousef tried to wipe away a tear.

  ** _“Are you crying?”_** she teased him

 ** _“I’m not crying, I’m just really proud of them”_** he said biting his lip **_“do you want to come say goodbye?”_**

**_“Of course”_ **

 

 

They entered once again the building they had visited before where all the kids were waiting for their parents.

 ** _“Well, well, well, what was that? It was the most amazing play I’ve ever seen guys!!!”_** Yousef said **_“I think this deserves a group hug”_** he said crouching and opening his arms.

 All the kids hugged him while Sana stood by the door watching the scene with a smile.

 ** _“Did you like the play Sana?”_** the girl with the ponytail asked her

**_“Of course, I loved it. You’re all extremely talented”_ **

**_“Okay guys, we have to go now, but I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”_** Yousef said

 ** _“Will Sana come back someday?”_** the blond boy asked

 ** _“Well…”_** Yousef started uncertain of what to say

**_“Yes, I will definitely come back if you want to”_ **

**_“Yaaay”_** the kids yelled.

 ** _“Okay, kids, say goodbye to Sana”_** Yousef said standing up

 ** _“Yousef, can we hug Sana?”_** the girl that had told Sana she was beautiful asked

**_“You’ll have to ask her that, Emmelie”_ **

**_“Sana, can we hug you?”_** she asked

Sana couldn’t help but laugh, those kids were so cute. She crouched once again and opened her arms like Yousef had done.

 ** _“Come here”_** she said and all the kids ran to her.

 

 

  ** _“Those kids are amazing”_** Sana said as Yousef gave her her ice cream.

They had left the school a while ago and went to have an ice cream. Sana had insisted on inviting Yousef like they had arranged but Yousef claimed that it had been his idea to go out so it should be him the one to pay. Sana only accepted when he told her that she could invite him next time. **Next time** , so there was going to be a next time. Interesting.

Now they were walking down the street while eating their ice-creams.

 ** _“Is Sana Bakkoush softening up?”_** he asked raising his eyebrows

 ** _“No.”_** she said dryly. Then she smiled at him **_“But I get it now, why you love kids.”_**

**_“You were really good with them”_ **

**_“You think so?”_** she asked with a shy smile ** _“It’s a big responsibility you know? Knowing that everything you tell them will have an impact in their lives, they’re so young. That’s why I admire the job you do with them. It’s so nice”_**

**_“Thank you, it’s really fulfilling when you see a kid being nice to another kid because you told them so.”_ **

**_“They’re awesome”_ **

**_“And they like you a lot. They’re going to hold you to that promise of coming back, you know?”_ **

**_“I will gladly come back.”_ **

**_“Nice”_ **

**_“I still think you wanting to have 12 kids is too much, though”_ **

Yousef laughed. He thought maybe she wouldn’t even remember that, after everything that had happened in a few weeks.

 ** _“Maybe you’re right, I think I’d settle for 5”_** he said looking at her **_“There are 5 people in a basketball team, right?”_**

 ** _“Yeah, there are 5 in a basketball team”_** she said biting her lip

 ** _“Cool”_** he said nodding and smiling.

 

 

 ** _“Well, here we are. Back at your house”_** Yousef said standing outside her door, in front of her

**_“Yes, here we are. Thank you for walking me home”_ **

**_“Of course”_** he looked at her. A comfortable silence settled among them. **_“This is giving me Friday flashbacks”_** he laughed

 ** _“Are you going to forget what you want to say, again?”_** she teased him

**_“No, I know what I wanted to say then and what I want to say now”_ **

**_“Which is…?”_ **

**_“I like you Sana, just thought you should know that in case you didn’t already know”_ **

Sana’s smile slowly grew as she processed his words.

There they were, the dimples Yousef loved so much.

She was about to say something when he interrupted her.

  ** _It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything”_** he said taking a few steps backwards as he smiled at her **_“Goodbye Sana”_**

 He put his hands on his pockets, gave her a final smile, winked and turned around to leave. She stood there watching him leaving.

Sana laughed to herself. That boy was so extra.

 

 Later that night, after the 101 questions her mom had asked her when she entered her house, she sat on her bed ready to go to sleep. She grabbed her phone and opened the text conversations but someone knocked on the door.

 “ ** _Can I come in?”_** Elias asked

**_“Yeah”_ **

**_“So, how was your date?”_ **

**_“It wasn’t a date Elias”_** she said rolling her eyes

**_“Yeah right, you can fool mom but you can’t fool me sis, you have been smiling since you got home”_ **

**_“Whatever”_ **

**_“Okay, okay I’m leaving.”_** He said walking to the door. **_“Just know that I’m happy for both of you and I hope things work out”_**

He turned around and started to leave but Sana called his name

 ** _“Elias”_** he turned around to face her **_“Thank you”_**

**_“No problem, sis. Good night”_ **

**_“Good night”_ **

 

Once she was alone she grabbed her phone again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it and you don’t think it’s out-of-character
> 
> Also I’m sorry for the hideous heart but the emojis wouldn’t work in the app
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it.


End file.
